Texas and Dodger: About You Now
by Chick'a'Diva
Summary: My first ever fanfic, its only short but I hope you like it. Its Dodger and Texas and my take on how Dodger felt after her death.


My first story, I am working on another if you like then please leave me a comment. Hope its ok. Thanks for reading. I own nothing, the characters belong to Hollyoaks and the song is Sugababes About you now.

* * *

Dodger closed his eyes, he had no idea how this had happened. He could still feel her holding his hand, by his side. They had both known deep down she shouldnt of married Will and he would do anything to have his chance again. Laying back onto the bed he glanced round the room, everything reminded him of her. Her long dark hair, it always fell with such grace, she had always looked so beautiful. He had a fling since they had split Teresa McQueen of all people, she was a nice girl, truly she was but Dodger's heart had always belonged to Texas and it always would.

_It was so easy that night _

_Should have been strong, yeah, I lied_

_ Nobody gets me like you_

_ Couldn't keep hold of you then _

_How could I know what you meant _

_There was nothing to compare to_

_ I know everything changes _

_All the cities and faces _

_But I know how I feel about you _

_There's a mountain between us _

_But there's one thing I'm sure of _

_That I know how I feel about you_

He would give anything to feel her breath on his skin, his hands in hers, to kiss her lips, to hold her close. Life had never been easy for Dodger but he was a good person and he didn't deserve to lose the one person he cared for more than anyone else. He had a lifetime to face without her now. He had helped her, when India had died he had helped her to deal with the loss, when Silas had come after her, he had always protected her. He always would. He hadn't even turned his back on her when she had accused his little brother of murder, how could he, she was the only one he wanted.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_ 'Cause I know how I feel about you now? _

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down _

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_ All that it takes one more chance _

_Don't let our last kiss be our last _

_Give me tonight and I'll show you_

_ I know everything changes_

_ I don't care where it takes us_

_ 'Cause I know how I feel about you_

He felt the sleep take him and he could see her, it was the only time he was with her now, it was the only time they were close. "I loved you Texas" he spoke to her, he did every time he was asleep. He could always hear her voice when they were alone, the only time they were alone. She placed her hand gently to his chest and she smiled "It was you, it was always you" her voice drifted away into the distance. "Texas no" he called "Dont leave me". He couldn't lose her not again. "I love you Tex, I love you always". Her face was now a distant memory, but one he never would forget.

_Can we bring yesterday back around _

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now?_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_ But I know how I feel about you now _

_Not a day passed me by Not a day passed me by _

_When I don't think about you _

_And there's no moving on _

_'Cause I know you're the one _

_And I can't be without you_

Walking round the village everything reminded him of her, Texas was gone, the love of his life gone and never coming back. He had no idea how he could be without her. Forgiving is easy and in his heart of heart he had lost her a long time ago. The day he had left her, it was stupid of her to sleep with Will but she he had forgiven her but it was all to late. Sinking down against the wall he glanced back up. This was it, this was the end, he needed Texas now more than ever and he was determined to make it up to her and he needed to be with her to that, to prove she was the only one he loved.

_Can we bring yesterday back around _

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now? _

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down _

_But I know how I feel about you now _

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now?_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_ But I know how I feel about you now_

There was only one way to be together now.

_But I know how I feel about you now _

_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now_


End file.
